The Heir of Voldemort and me?
by hpfan1000
Summary: You, Candance, were promised to be married to Draco Malfoy whenever he was ready after Hogwarts. The thing you don't know, is that he's heir of Voldemort, and must take over after Voldemort dies. You can't marry someone with a destiny like that, you wont!
1. Chapter 1

The Heir Of Voldemort...and ME!

Draco's P.O.V.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, watching my two dooches of friends pigging out. It was a disgusting sight, I didn't exactly feel hungry myself. Such a shame, putting my hot body into hunger. I looked around the room and saw a girl sitting by herself quietly eating. She tucked some hair behind her ear. 'I need to apologize to her,' I thought. I then remembered what my father told me an hour before leaving for The Hogwart's Express.

"Dad, Candy and I haven't spoke since 1st year." I had finally told him. "What! YOU TOLD ME YOU TWO MADE UP!" I cowered when he yelled. Dad scared me. "I lied.." I whispered. I felt my dad's large hand slap against my face, my perfect face. "TELL ME THE TRUTH BOY!" He shouted. I hesistated, and said, "I told her I didn't want to see her anymore...on the first day." My dad slapped me again. "YOU LYING SACK OF CRAP! YOU TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD YOU SHE COULDN'T BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!" I flinched as my dad raised his hand once more. "Boy,...you have until Christmas Break. CHRISTMAS BREAK to make up. IF I FIND OUT YOU'RE LYING AGAIN!" He warned. I watched him walk away angrily. He was breathing hard.

I snapped out of it when I saw Candace smiling. She was turning her head my way. When she saw me she quickly looked away.

Candace's P.O.V.

As usual I sat at The Slytherin table, eating quietly and alone. I had just finished when I looked over and saw my sister, a 1st year, giggling with some friends. She looked over at me smiling, and turned back to her friend. I smiled back at her admiringly. She was so nice. She had great friends, wasn't really afraid to meet new people, she was pretty, smart, and my sister. I loved her. 'I wish I was that good with people, but ever since Draco I just can't trust anyone to be my friend...' I thought, still smiling. Then I looked over down the table, and realized Draco was staring blankly, looking like he was deep into thought. He looked like he just saw me, and I quickly turned away. I hope he didn't think I was smiling at him!

I stood up, looking at my sister once more, now nodding as one of her friends was whispering in her ear. I walked off, to the common room. As I entered the cozy common room warmed just to the right temperature with a fire lit in the fireplace. There were 3 nice sofas and one reclyner sitting around a coffee table. In one corner was a wizard's chess board. There on one wall was a small cupboard that carried a couple extra blankets and pillows, and on another shelf some cups. I walked passed the common room into a hall. On one side of this hall was a the door to my own personal bedroom. On the other wall was a door to...who else but Draco's personal bedroom. We were both prefects of Slytherin. In my bedroom was a door to another room, a bathroom. Draco had his own personal bathroom as well.

I entered my room and heard a purring me-ow. "Hello Lato," I said, rubbing my cat's head. Lato was a present my parents gave me 2 years ago for becoming the female Slytherin prefect. Lato was her name before I got her, otherwise I would have named her different. I fed her and dressed into a pair of pijama pants and a T-shirt. After a little while I heard a knock at my door. "Candace? It's me!" I heard my sister calling. "Come in!" I replied. She opened the door and closed it behind her as she entered. Looking around she said, "Wow! I can't believe you get your own room!" I smiled. She's been in my room before, and she still became amazed everytime she came in. "Thanks, maybe someday you'll get this room, too." I replied. She walked over to where I was sitting on my bed with Lato cuddled up at my side and began carressing his head.

"How come you looked so sad at dinner just now?" She asked. "Huh? What are you talking about?" I replied. Marsha sighed. "Umm...nevermind," "Okay," I replied. "How do you like Hogwarts so far?" The next thing I knew Marsha had jumped on me, her arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. "I love it! I love it so much!" I patted her back. "That's great! Why don't we write a letter to mom and dad?" I asked. Marsha and I went to my desk and I took a piece of parchment out of a drawer. Marsha sat down in a seat beside me. We both took our time writing our own letters. After we were done I tucked them both into a envelope, scribbled mom's name on it, and got up.

When Marsha and I got back from the owelry she went off to bed. I sat in the common room. I need to think about something that had been on my mind all day. 'I should apologize to him...WHY? HE'S THE ONE WHO BLEW IT OFF WITH YOU! yeah...but it's been long enough...shouldn't I apologize for ignoring him for so long? NO! HE NEEDS TO APOLOGIZE FIRST!...well...maybe if I just look at him, actually even show him that I would aknowledge his existance...maybe he would...' All the sudden I woke up. I yawned and sat up straighter. Who did I see but Draco pacing about the common room, muttering something to himself. I looked at him. He had the same expression on his face that he had earlier. A look of worry and fright was swept across his face. 'Just say Hi casually, no apologizing!' I told myself. "Hi" I muttered. Draco stopped pacing and looked at me. "hi," he replied. He continued pacing again. I stood up. "Goodnight" I muttered, walking to my room.

Draco's P.O.V.

I got to the common room rather late that night. It had to have been 11! When I walked in, to make all my worries worst, there was Candy, fast asleep on one of the couches. 'Here, I could wake her up and... no...she'd get annoyed that I woke her...' I thought to myself, walking down to the prefect hall and turning around and walking back to where the common room entry door was. Pacing, I argued with myself trying to decide what to do. "Hi..." she said, in a tired voice. I stopped pacing, "Hey," I replied, and continued again. Wait! Did she actually talk to me after 6 years? "Goodnight," Candace said as she walked to the prefect hall. 'WAIT! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!' my mind shouted. "Candace," I said, surprising myself. She turned around. "Yeah?" I took a deep breath. '1...2...3..' "I'msorry" I said quickly.

Candace walked over to me like she couldn't believe her ears. Live it up, baby! Draco Malfoy never apologizes! "What?" she whispered. 'Aww, come on! Don't make me repeat myself!' "You heard me," Candace gasped. "I-I don't know what to say!" she whispered awkwardly. "Well...well I guess I'm sorry too...for ignoring you for so long..." she whispered. I could just barely hear her voice shake.

Candace's P.O.V.

When Draco apologized it was like, well it was like,...I don't know! I was just so happy that my best friend finally apologized for being a jerk. I mean,...was I a jerk too? Oh, who cares! What should I say to him? "I-I don't know what to say," I whispered. And then I apologized too. Draco looked at me awkwardly and I looked at him. Suddenly my mind started wandering. To the first day of Hogwarts. I felt my eyes water, and I said "Goodnight," again. I quickly ran to my room, closed the door, locked it, and fell onto my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Heir Of Voldemort...and ME!

Candace's P.O.V

"Oh, Mother! I just can't wait until tomorrow!" I shouted. My mom and I were double-checking that everything was packed for the big day, my first day of Hogwarts. I was examining the wand we had bought. I wanted to give it a swish and say something in jibberish and see what happened, but I didn't. "I'm so glad you are excited, dear, and your friend Draco will be going too, so you will have a friend there as well." I grinned. "Perhaps I'll even make a few!" I said. "That would be great!" Mother said. We finished double-checking that everything was packed away.

The next day, as we were standing in front of the train, I met up with Draco. "Hi!" I called, waving. I hadn't seen him all summer because his family went on vacation. He gave me a strange look when he saw me, waved back slowly, and climbed on board the train. I was going to, but mother grabbed me into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, write me first thing when you get there!" Mother said, kissing my forehead. "Mo-ther! You're embarrassing me!" I said through clentched teeth. After I saw Draco's parents I waved happily to them, and they waved back. I climbed on board too and the train was on it's way. I found the area that Draco and his friends were sitting in.

"Hi Crabbe, hi Goyal!" I called, walking inside. Draco made that strange face again, and so did Crabbe and Goyal. "Hi," Crabbe said retardedly, his mouth hanging open. I felt myself blush. What were they staring at me like that for? I looked down. I wasn't dressed weird or anything...

I sat down by Draco, who stared at me for a second, and then looked out the window quietly with his trademark smirk on his face. I looked at him nervously. After an awkward trip up to Hogwarts, we had to stand in line nervously as we waited to be sorted. I was one of the first people called. I walked up happily, nearly all the 1st year boys staring at me strangely like Draco, Crabbe and Goyal had. 'I don't like this...' I thought. It seemed like they were all staring at me! And they were. But not the good way, that strange way...why was this only coming from the boys...and the 1st year boys at that? I sat down nervously, and the professor put the sorting hat on my head.

It was a loud, wise, old voice that boomed in my ears. "Hhhm,...shy like Hufflepuff, brave like Gryffonder, and oh such a family history of Slytherin, why girl, you are good for all three! Oh, a tough one...tough one...tough one... I saw, SLYTHERIN!" Everyone at the Slytherin table began clapping happily as I jumped off of the seat, my heart finally beating at a normal state again. I sat down where I thought there would be enough room for Draco and his friends, but when they were sorted, into Slytherin I might add, they didn't sit by me...Draco stared at me from across and down the table,...but he didn't sit by me?

An uneasy feeling began boiling in my stomach again. 'Is he mad at me? Is there something wrong with the way I look? Did I do something to upset every 1st year boy!' I was so nervous I didn't eat, even though a nice 7 year suggested that I should and asked me why I was so scared looking.

After we got to the common room I saw Draco and his friends come in too. I was awfully scared to even look at him now...why did he seem...to think strangely of me? After we were the only ones up, I had stayed up late listening to everyone yabbering in the common room when it finall died down and from the girl's domatory I only heard 3 male voices, I got up. "Draco?" I asked, walking to him.

He got that weird look on his face again, and sat up like a bolt, the smile wiping off his face. "Draco can I ask you a question?" I asked, sitting across from him and his friends. "No, no don't." Draco said. "What?" "I said DON'T! Are you blind!" Draco repeated. "Draco? What the-" "We can't be friends anymore, okay!" Draco spat. "Why? Did I do something to make you mad?" I asked, feeling tears coming to my eyes. "No." "Did I do something rude to upset your parents?" "No." "Then what is it!" "Well,...you're a girl, and I'm a boy." Sadness replaced itself with rage. I stood up, tears of what used to be sadness but now anger streaming down my face. "Draco Malfoy," I sobbed. "What is that supposed to mean!" Draco looked at the snake image on my pajama top. "Eer, you are a girl? And it's weird that a boy has a friend that's a girl?" He tried. "Malfoy! That's the stupidest thing I heard! Did you see Potter with that Hermione girl?" I sobbed. "Well Potter IS weird so I don't see your bloody point!" Draco snapped. "I can't believe you! We've been friends since we were-" "I DON'T CARE HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU MISERABLE, RIDICULOUS, WIMPY, STUPID GIRL!" Crabbe and Goyal looked surprised. Draco looked like he regretted saying that after the words came out. I spit at Draco, tears streaming down my face harder than I've ever cried before. "I hate you, Draco Malfoy! I hate you with all my might!"I ran into the girl's dormatory.

About a week later, I received an angry letter from my mom.

Draco's Father tells me that Draco says you started a fight with the boy,

I don't know or care what this is all about, but you had better apologize to the

child, or else you will be in a great deal of trouble.

Mother

I wrote back to my mom,

I apologized. Draco and I are friends again. Thanks for snapping me out of it.

Candace.

I never spoke to Draco again. I tried to not even look at him if I could help it. If I was in the common room and he entered, I would walk out into the girl's dormatory. If we were eating lunch and he just so happened to sit by me, say if that were the only place to sit at, I would get up and leave the great hall. I promised myself I would never forgive or talk to Draco Malfoy again.


End file.
